


Байки со съемок Профессионалов

by ilera



Category: Actor RPF, The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, RPS - Freeform, one chapter - one fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Основано на реальных событиях.Вначале Шоу не любил Коллинза, т.к. тот не оканчивал актерскую школу, затем они подружились на почве нелюбви к Брайану Клеменсу, который предоставлял плохие условия актерам.
Relationships: Lewis Collins/Martin Shaw





	1. Chapter 1

— Лью, тебе не натирает твой галстук?  
Коллинз печально посмотрел на Мартина Шоу:  
— Ты же знаешь.  
— Мне кажется, пора напомнить Клеменсу, что не он тут главный.  
— В тот раз он тебя не уволил, но это не повод вновь проверять его терпение…  
Шоу, не обращая внимания на слова Коллинза, пнул камешек:  
— Что, если ты завтра оденешь что-то более свободное, чем костюм?  
Коллинз приподнял бровь:  
— Например?  
— Например, кожаную куртку.  
— Как скажешь, — безразлично пожал плечами Коллинз. — И чего мы этим добьемся?  
— А я вылью краску на все твои костюмы, и ему ничего не останется, как согласиться снимать тебя в куртке.  
— Которую я достану… где?  
Шоу возмущенно на него посмотрел:  
— У тебя что, нет кожаной куртки? Ну, возьми мою. Могу и джинсы тебе предоставить.  
Коллинз оживился:  
— Отлично, но джинсы он не переживет.  
На следующий день Шоу и Коллинз репетировали в трейлере последнего, когда вовнутрь ворвался Брайан Клеменс, потрясая залитым краской пиджаком:  
— Я вычту стоимость реквизита из твоей зарплаты!  
Коллинз поморщился. Шоу фыркнул:  
— Было бы из чего вычитать.  
Брайан Клеменс с ненавистью на него взглянул и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Дверь отвалилась.  
— А стоимость двери нужно вычесть из зарплаты нашего исполнительного продюсера, — прокомментировал Шоу, Коллинз согласно заулыбался.


	2. Chapter 2

— Он даже не профессиональный актер! – Мартин Шоу обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в Коллинза.  
Брайан Клеменс попытался обуздать раздражение – уже не в первый раз Шоу отказывался работать с новым напарником. Льюис Коллинз стоял неподалеку и наблюдал за собеседниками. Шоу, ничуть не смущаясь того, что Коллинз его слышит, возмущенно продолжал:  
— И он еще смеет мне говорить, как правильно держать винтовку, как драться, как стоять, как сидеть, как лежать...  
— Но у него есть опыт в этой области, — заметил Клеменс.  
— Я против, чтобы он мне указывал, — нажимал Шоу.  
— Решите это между собой. В конце концов, у меня есть много других обязанностей, кроме как разбираться в ваших проблемах, — отбрил Клеменс и поспешно удалился.  
Шоу открыл рот от такой наглости — от его разговоров еще никто так просто не уходил. Обернувшись, он успел заметить улыбку Коллинза, прежде чем его лицо приняло нейтральное выражение. Шоу прожег его взглядом, но Коллинз продолжал оглядывать окрестности, как ни в чем не бывало. Иногда его глаза останавливались на Мартине Шоу — неотъемлемой, но забавной части окружающей среды. Развернувшись на 180 градусов, Шоу направился к своему трейлеру. Немного выждав, Коллинз последовал за ним. Им еще нужно было отрепетировать диалог.


	3. Chapter 3

Мартин Шоу после окончания съемки сцены зашел в свой трейлер, предвкушая обед. Однако пакета с его пончиками на месте не оказалось, зато от стола до двери шла цепочка грязных следов. Шоу проследил, куда они ведут, но вскоре остановил поиски, т.к. следы внезапно обрывались на утоптанной поляне. В животе заурчало. Шоу без стука зашел в трейлер Льюиса Коллинза — тот дремал, развалившись на стуле.  
— Лью, кто-то украл мои пончики, — сообщил Шоу.  
— Ммм…  
— Как тебе удается спать в перерывах между съемками?  
— Ммм…  
— Надо поговорить с Клеменсом, — и Шоу потащил сонного Коллинза к продюсеру.  
Когда актеры вошли, Брайан Клеменс разбирался с бумагами.  
— Брайан, мне нужно, чтобы вы объявили по громкоговорителю, что пропали мои пончики. Если их не вернут, я не смогу сниматься.  
— Пончики? Какие еще пончики? У меня тут многомиллионный бюджет, а вы со своими пончиками.  
— Вы понимаете, что попустительствуете воровству? – наступал Шоу.  
— Ладно-ладно, — заскрежетал зубами Клеменс, — я сам закажу вам пончики.  
— Я не хочу другие пончики, эти мне приготовила моя девушка, они неповторимы.  
— Скажи ему телефон девушки, Мартин, — пошутил Коллинз. – Она как раз успеет испечь новые к ужину.  
— Мой истощавший организм не способен участвовать в дальнейших съемках.  
— Так вы серьезно? – Клеменс до последнего надеялся, что это розыгрыш. – И все из-за пончиков? Эй, Джим, сделай объявление по громкоговорителю. Довольны?  
Мартин Шоу кивнул и вышел. Коллинз пошел к себе досыпать, а Шоу решил рассмотреть грязные следы в трейлере подробнее. Размер ботинок, судя по всему, 42-44, рост высокий, либо вор просто крался мелкими шажками. Шоу вновь зашел к Клеменсу.  
— Какой у вас размер ноги? – поинтересовался он.  
Клеменс с тяжелым вздохом оторвался от бюджета.  
— Зачем вам?  
— Чтобы подарить вам тапочки на Рождество.  
— Ну да.  
— Пончики мне так и не вернули, — как бы между прочим, заметил Мартин Шоу.  
— Опять вы со своими пончиками!  
— Но я согласен на замену, — смилостивился Шоу.  
Клеменс, знавший, что этим все и закончится, подозвал помощника:  
— Джим, найди мистеру Шоу пончики.  
Через несколько минут Джим вернулся с пакетом.  
— Не настолько хороши, как мои, но сойдет, — одобрил Шоу.  
— Отлично, если у вас нет других неотложных проблем…  
На выходе Шоу столкнулся с взволнованным Коллинзом.  
— Ты не поверишь, мои пончики тоже пропали. Пока я спал, кто-то пробрался в мой трейлер и взял мои пончики.  
— С кем мы только работаем, — с полным ртом ответил Шоу.  
— Эй, — Коллинз пригляделся к пончику. – Он выглядит точь-в-точь, как мои. Это же мои пончики!  
— Мне их принесли, — объяснил Шоу, проглатывая последний кусочек. – Теперь я готов снимать следующую сцену.  
У Коллинза задергался глаз, и он поплелся за Мартином Шоу.


	4. Chapter 4

Льюис Коллинз внимательно осматривал мотоцикл, на котором он должен будет гонять в следующей сцене, проверяя его на наличие повреждений. После того случая, когда Мартин Шоу навернулся с желтого фургона, Коллинз подозрительно относился к предоставляемому актерам новому транспорту. За его спиной стоял упомянутый Мартин Шоу и, судя по глазам, что-то просчитывал. Вот он смерил взглядом склоненную фигуру, расстояние до нее, огляделся вокруг... и с криком "йахууу!" прыгнул на спину Коллинзу. Коллинз, надо отдать ему должное, не впечатался лицом в сиденье мотоцикла, но все-таки пригнулся от неожиданности. Шоу обхватил его за шею и с удобством устроился на импровизированном насесте, болтая в воздухе ногами. Коллинз автоматически подсадил партнера повыше, чтобы тот случайно не свалился, и выпрямился. В следующий момент довольный смех Шоу прервался удивленным вскриком — не каждый день твою филейную часть удерживают мужские руки.   
— Эй! — в голосе Шоу сочетались возмущение, требовательность и смех.  
— Держу тебя, — успокаивающе похлопал его по заду Коллинз.  
— Вот именно, — негодующе подтвердил Шоу.  
Кто-то заметил необычную сцену и взялся за фотоаппарат.  
— Поставь меня на землю, Лью, — завертелся Шоу.  
— Ну, уж нет, сам залез — сам слезай, — усмехнулся Коллинз.  
Шоу одной рукой попытался разжать железную хватку друга, продолжая цепляться за него другой. Слегка покрутив Шоу на месте, Коллинз куснул его за руку. С воплем "Фу, какой ты слюнявый!" Шоу оставил свои попытки вырваться и вытер руку о водолазку Коллинза.   
— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Льюис невинно.  
— Верни меня на землю!  
— Я не Господь Бог, Мартин, — развеселился Коллинз.  
— Отпусти меня, пока Тед не запечатлел это на камеру.  
— Поздно, — Коллинз улыбнулся в объектив. — Ну же, солнышко, скажи "чиииииз".  
В ответ он услышал пару непечатных слов и получил легкий удар в живот.   
— Ладно-ладно, уговорил, — Коллинз опустил друга на землю и шлепнул на прощание по заду.   
Шоу не остался в долгу, и скоро парочка мутузила друг друга, катаясь по земле.  
— Как дети малые, — покачал головой Тед, убирая фотоаппарат.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
